mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:K-99990/Archive 1
Current talk page | Archive 1 Help!? Hi could someone help me to edit my page or something i have seen some and they r are really cool, how can i edit it? could someone teach me? :) i can give some clicks if you want :)) I could help out with that. I'm gonna add a few basic things to your page, ask me if you need anything else. The basic userpage stuff is on. Contact me here if you need anything. 22:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thankz :D I really like it :P sig put your sig at end of text of each talk page to know who are you-- 22:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i would but i dont really know how to get one and to put it only put this ting that are in the box ~~~~ 22:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'll try it Wooots! 22:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It worked, thanks :D--Wooots! 22:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) np-- 23:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Could u tell me how u dit to put your name then your talk link and shop like that? it looks awesome :D you need to make your own sig i make for you only you need add to preferences whit the text or for more information My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy -- 23:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot German! :D--Wooots! 23:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) lets test it-- 23:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) have to look like that 23:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I think i did it!-- 23:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) good now you have your own sig 23:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thnkz a lot german! now ill work with my new shop:P hope i can help people :D-- 23:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) sig is for a game if i get the most number of sig i win 50 clicks 00:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) oh ok!! thkns for explaining me :P -- 00:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) congrat!! Thnkz! :D Wow 78 edits,a shop,awesome signature and userpage on first day :D thats awesome thx german and other ppl that helped me :D -- 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) you know two weeks ago i have only 300 edits and now i have 2000 the records that say the barnstar are made by myself and i still going up-- 04:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) You are very dedicated to this and u do awesome work on everything :D -- 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) now i have 2300 edits and yesterday i have 2000 -- 23:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) thats fast man x) -- 23:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) store make your codes more hiden in your store are so easy to find like my store ,woops i tell you that my store has secret codes X D 20:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) i dunno how to hide codes x) -- 01:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ? What is the guest list? 22:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The people that have visited my personal page :D -- 22:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) can i be put in? 02:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) sure, just put your signature :D Scavenger Hunt I am also finished with the clues.. The scavenger hunt will begin in 10 minutes.. Thats cool, but i think i found some clues already xd The hunt starts now.. wikia you need to due some for the wikia like i do-- 17:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i dont really know much about coding and stuff like ;( -- 17:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) you have good grammar?-- 17:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) maybe, i dont really know the exact gammar, my first lenguaje is spanish -- 17:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I think im going to check grammar on ramdom pages :) -- 17:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ok 17:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) and your user page too x) -- 17:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i have seen you copy some stuff from my page :P-- 02:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) sorry, but it is so cool x) -- 21:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Runescape you play runescape? 02:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ya im a: :level 78 :female character :name k-99990 :money 1974k why? -- 03:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) because i have one too :lvl 84 :male character :name juan ger1 :money 1.4m and another account :lvl 97 :male character :name water guy888 :money 4m -- 04:18, 19 May 2009 (UT O.o nice! :D -- 22:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hunt Hi K-99990, Just wanted to know if you had trouble with the hunt.. It ends thursday.. FREE ITEM! Youve just recieved a free item from the MackMoronMarket. go there to claim a prize. details on My loyalty card page. Forum Please Join My New Forum By Clicking [Here.. Please join 16:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Important Change start date of traffic pages to tomorrow.-- 13:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ok thx for the info :)-- 22:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) you get a... Read the white words -- 04:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) i have to claim it or you just sent it? oh and ty :)-- 04:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :)-- 04:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) tips for store when you sell something don't sell all at same time.-- 04:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) mmm you talking all the items the person wants or all the shop?-- 04:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I see one of your trades was all your tornax and you sell it all now he have to pay you 50 clicks a day for 2 yrs and that is what I mean set a limit.-- 04:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) oh ok i understand now x) ty-- 04:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RfA a RfA mean request for admin, I want to be an admin and need your votes to make me an admin.-- 13:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) oh ok, ty-- 20:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) traffic one of your sig in traffic game are not valid because sig an IP.-- 19:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) i know no problem :P-- 19:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You are the winner of traffic game your clicks are given tomorrow.-- 03:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ok, i sended you a message on mln can you check it please? :)-- 03:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I win you need to set up again-- 03:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) seted up again :)-- 03:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) congratulations you win.-- 03:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) thanks im rank 3 now :)-- 03:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) no problem.-- 03:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC)